Surrender Your Heart
by Alanna The Lionness
Summary: Years have passed, many started but two remain. Sakura and Kakashi are sent on a mission to stop what could become another village like Sound. But in the process will they find the underneath to the underneath?
1. To Much Information

"Are you sure Pakkun?" Kakashi looked at the store in front of him cautiously, "It doesn't seem like her kinda place."

"Are you doubting my nose?" although Pakkun was perturbed that Kakashi was second guessing hem, he had to admit this _was_ the last place he'd ever think to look for the pink-haired kunoichi.

"I'd never dream of it, but," he trailed off not wanting to think about the place he was about to enter in search of his ex-student. He sighed, "Mine as well get this over with."

"Ladies first," not even bothering to glare Kakashi looked at the sign one last time before entering. 'Never been in Bedroom Pleasures before.'

When Kakashi crossed the threshold of the store he found himself submerged in a sea of scantly clad manikins. Ever glad of his mask, Kakashi went about looking for his ex-student hoping to Kami-sama that he didn't find her in an 'outfit' sexy enough to give him a very embarrassing nose bleed. That's about the time he got wind of a very interesting conversation.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? Any self respecting man would drool like an idiot over that thing!"

"But, Ino, this makes my butt look HUGE!"

Kakashi stopped in his tracts, Pakkun doing the same. He was pretty sure that the scene before him would forever be burned into his memory. There Sakura was in front of a tri-fold mirror wearing something very worthy of a nose bleed, in fact he was in fear that he really had one. Black leather definitely suited her. Her corset and boy's shorts underwear were both made of it and for added 'umph' they looked as though someone had made it their personal mission to cut them to shreds with scissors. To accompany them she wore black knee-length, high heels and long black gloves across her hands. He was seeing more of her than he ever thought he would.

"Kakashi!" Sakura squealed trying to cover herself when she noticed his presence.

"Oh good Kakashi-san, please tell her that her butt looks perfect in this," Ino said as causally as she would say what she had had for breakfast, "Sakura he won't be able to get the whole picture if you keep covering yourself!" she protested with a coy smile, batting at her hands.

"Kakashi turn around!" Sakura demanded having flushed bright red, "You too Pakkun," she added as she saw that the dog was staring at her as well.

"Why are you yelling at me? He's the pervert," Pakkun huffed turning to Kakashi, "Though I have to thank you for bringing me along, this is very entertaining."

Sakura growled when she heard Ino stifle a laugh and Kakashi a awkward cough, "What the heck are you doing here Kakashi?" while is still felt weird to call him by only Kakashi, he had insisted on it after the second year she was a Jonin.

Kakashi's head shifted to the side to look at her from his turned around position answering her question in his usual aloof voice, "Tsunade-sama sent me out to find you because we have a mission. When I didn't find you at your house or the training grounds I got Pakkun to sniff you out," he paused before adding, "Besides, it's not my fault you picked now to look the part of a sex kitten, a very convincing one I might add." Of course he only said this because he wanted to see her flush red again which she promptly did. That is until what he said first caught in her mind.

Apparently forgetting her current lack of clothing, Sakura stepped away from the mirrors and closer to him to find out more, "We have a mission?"

Kakashi sighed as he turned around seeming as unaffected as he could, "Yes, I was just in her office."

Sakura snorted, "That would explain why she wanted me to buy this at the village's expense."

Kakashi's brows furrowed over his visible eye. While he was somewhat glad she wasn't buying this outfit-if you could call it that- for some snot-nosed guy this did give him a better guess as to what this mission might entail.

Catching his thought process Sakura's mouth dropped, "No way! Not happening! I don't do those kinds of missions!"

"Come now, we have no idea what this mission is so don't jump to conclusions. Besides for all we know Tsunade-sama could be just randomly treating you to something because of all your hard work," he said smiling.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Have you ever known her to be so generous?" she had a very valid point.

"Kakashi, as much as I'm enjoying the view, if you have no further need of me I should be getting home," Pakkun interrupted.

"Hai, Hai," was his answer scratching his ears, "Thank you."

"Speaking of leaving, Sakura, I have a date to prepare for," Ino said with a wink, "Well, tell me how it works out 'kay, Forehead?"

"Sounds good, Pig, thank you," she replied once again becoming aware of he clothing situation. Turning back to Kakashi she averted her eyes, "Wait till I change then we can head out," He simply nodded his head as she turned back to the dressing rooms still blushing.

X

It had taken almost 7 whole minutes just to get out of the abomination of an outfit. It got to the point were she- swallowing her pride- had to ask Kakashi to try and pry the tight gloves off. To this she received a set of dark chuckles but a nod nonetheless. By the time she was done changing and paying the sun had begun to set.

Their walk to headquarters was silent but not in anyway awkward. When they finally got to the doors Sakura hesitated, "Why do I have a feeling I'm _really_ gunna hate this mission?"

Kakashi stepped forward opening the door for her. "Aw, cheer up blossom you get to work with me. How bad can it possibly be?" He had a point. It had been ages since the last time they had worked together.

She of course wasn't going to admit this so she just scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself, Kakashi."

He gave her a look of mock hurt as they started down the corridor, "What, you don't like working with me now?"

"No, what I meant was that sometimes your ego is beyond compare. And considering were we live that's pretty bad," she retorted.

Once again faking hurt he sighed, "People just don't understand me sometimes."

Before she could shoot back a smart remark he opened the door to Tsunade's office, "Hullo, Tsunade-sama."

"Kakashi," she greeted looking up from her desk of over flowing paper work, "Ah, Sakura, in case Kakashi failed to inform you, you both have a mission."

"Yay," was the grunted response. Then catching sight of her bag she figured she should get it over with, "I'm going to have to wear this thing on the mission aren't I?" she asked holding up the bag.

Tsunade sighed, "Yes, but there's two huge up sides that should more than make up for it though."

To this her ears perked up a bit, "Tell me more." 

"Well first off this is a _very_ important S-ranked mission. And secondly you'll be in command," Tsunade said as causally as possible but it was hard not to notice the large smile spread across Sakura's face and a very prominent frown under Kakashi's mask.

"Really?" she squealed. Then half turning to Kakashi to make sure he heard, "I'm in command of Kakashi?" Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Tsunade-sama, would it be wrong of me to ask why I'm under Sakura's command and not the other way around?" His ego wasn't bruised, nope not Kakashi's.

"Yes, many, which I'll happily explain," Tsunade said giving him the there's-no-talking-your-way-out-of-this look.

"Two days ago one of Fire Country's most wealthy Lords, Lord Hadiko, told us of a business proposition a man by the name of Conriu Takayda, gave him. According to Lord Hadiko Takayda wants his financial and military support in a business venture." 

"Military?" Kakashi asked already not liking what he was hearing.

"Yes," she continued, "The venture has to do with the forming of another village. Lord Hadiko is solely loyal to us thus why we even have this information. Sakura, your mission is to pose as Lord Hadiko's delicate in the negotiations. We have his consent and the numbers you could pose to use. I need you to get as much information as possible. If at all possible I'd like to nip this 'village' in the butt," from here she turned to Kakashi, "You sir, I am entrusting Sakura's life," to this he raised an eyebrow, "You'll be posing as her bodyguard."

"Since when do I need a bodyguard?" Sakura fumed.

"That's not the only reason he's going," Tsunade tried to explain, "I'd worry about you up there with out _some_one to keep you safe. Besides he might have useful tips when it comes to tough situations."

Knowing she was second guessing something that made her very happy she asked, "Humor me Tsunade-shishou, if he has more experience, then why isn't he in command?" 

"I was about to ask that myself," Kakashi quipped.

Tsunade sighed, "Because Lord Hadiko had to answer right away and without knowing what we were going to do he said that his political adviser Murcado Yumi was going to go. While they don't know her name, the do know she's female. Thus Sakura's is in charge of the mission. Fair enough?" Both nodded, "Good, Shikamaru is in 302 A. Meet him up there to go through the steps. And I don't think I have to say this but for the record I will, make _sure_ that no one finds out you're connected to Konaha."

They nodded and turned to leave. That's when Sakura remembered I very important question. She turned back to Tsunade as she asked, "Tsunade-shishou? Why did I have to buy this outfit?"

Tsunade smirked, "I said get as much information as you can," she paused, " That includes using your body as a means."

Frowning even more Kakashi drug the now gawking Sakura to the door, "Till next time, Tsunade-sama."

X

(A/N): Yay first chapter! Wow my obsession has reached an all time high. I don't know why but I just love this pairing. Antiways I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. Btw I don't know if this is gunna stay at T or not. In much later chapters there may be a lemon…who knows? I sure as heck don't! Haha.


	2. Drunken Lullaby

"Just for the record, let's go over this one more time," Shikamaru suggested, "Ready?" Both nodded. "Okay, Sakura, because they don't know your name and your not famous by your looks you'll keep your name, just not Haruno. Kakashi-san you're the problem. Not only is your name famous, but so are your looks. For this mission your name will be Umeda Hatori. I don't really care what you transform yourself to look like so long as you can keep it up for the whole mission.

"You'll set out at 7 am tomorrow to Snow Country where the 'summit' is being held. And I do mean 7," he glanced at Kakashi, "I estimate it will take you 5 days at sea to get to Snow and 7 to 8 days travel on foot to his manor. You shouldn't have to transform yourself until you're a day away Kakashi-san. Here's the map," Shikamaru went to give the map to Kakashi but hesitated. Shrugging he handed it to Sakura, 'Technically she _is_ in charge of this operation.'

With the map he handed her another scroll, "That's the information you'll need for the negotiations and more on your identities. There's also information on a meeting we'll have with you a month after it starts so you can give us the information you've been collecting. In total it should last about two months. Roughly a week before it ends we'll meet again to go over what our plan of action will be," He passed the scrolls looking at them both, "Any questions?"

"Just one," Sakura stated, "I realize being my 'bodyguard' Kakashi can use his shinobi skills, but can I?"

He mused over her question for a moment, "I suppose so, but don't advertise it. Any other questions?" neither spoke, "Right then, I'm late for my date. Good luck and come back in one piece. I'll see you guys in a month." He gave them a small smile standing.

"Thanks, Shikamaru," Sakura smiled also standing while Kakashi simply nodded shaking his hand.

Sakura was waiting at the door for him seeming to be bubbling over with excitement, "This is gunna be _awesome_!" She squealed. Taking a more serious air she fell in step with him, "Are you…okay with this?"

He gave her a questioning look, "With you being in command?" She nodded, "Well I guess I don't really have a choice," he saw her expression fall, "But…even if I did, you could say I'm okay with it," he gave her a small eye crease which she happily returned.

They walked out the door and into the night. Konoha was truly beautiful in the moonlight. Kakashi turned to his ex-student of 23 thoughtfully. She's grown up a lot over the years. Her bubblegum hair was short like after the chunin exams, she was taller and even he had to admit her body had filled out quite nicely. She may never realize it but she was definitely the object of many men's affection. Sakura had matured so much but then you'd talk to her and find that she had retained many of her childish corks. 'It's a wonder she survived all those years of pain.'

For a good year and a half after both Sasuke and Naruto left she didn't really talk or smile. During that time and even now she dedicated herself to her training. As a result of that she was known to be just as good a healer as Shizune and on top of that one heck of a ninja. Although he would never willingly admit it, he was proud of her.

Their walk was interrupted by a low grumble, "Hungry much?" he asked with a light chuckle, "You know what? How about we celebrate my demotion with some dinner at the bar?"

Even though she was embarrassed she smiled happily. The last time she had been out with Kakashi was when she passed her Jonin exams three years ago, "Love to!" then thinking a moment she glared at him, "You better not stick me with the bill!"

"Me? Never!"

She swatted at him, "Yes you! Don't think I've forgotten all those times you stuck it with Naruto, Sasuke, and I," She winced even after so many years she never let go. Sure she wasn't in 'love' with him anymore, but saying and even hearing his name put a damper on her mood.

Kakashi caught her look before she replaced it with a forced smile, "Come on, you."

They spent the rest of the walk in silence. Upon reaching the bar Kakashi opened the door and fallowed her in. All and all it was a nice joint. It was dark and the air smelled distinctly of smoke and sake. If you could get past this then not only was it the number one ninja watering hole in Konoha, but it also had some amazing food.

Stepping in Kakashi let his eye adjust while he searched around. Spotting his usual table of friends he turned to her, "Do you mind putting up with my crew for a little while?" She shook her head, "Right this way then."

He led her to a back table surrounded with many senior Jonins she recognized. It seemed by chance that there were two seats left empty, both in between Genma and Azuma. By Genma was Anko fallowed by Raidou and by Azuma was Kurenai fallowed by Gai.

Kakashi was taking the seat next to Azuma when Genma turned to them, "Ah, Hatake, I was wondering if you were gunna show up," looking at Sakura he have a lecherous grin, "and you brought young legs! Well done my friend," before she knew what was happening Sakura was pulled on to Genma's lap, "How may I be of pleasure, beautiful?"

Sakura flushed, "Kakashi?"

He looked over his shoulder from talking with Azuma to see that Genma's hands were dangerously squeezing Sakura's hips. He sighed, eye dark, "What do you think you're doing Genma?"

"Oh come on Hatake! I'm a man aren't I?" Then leaning closer to Sakura he put his lips to her ear, "Besides I've already _pleasured _all the other beauties in here. Who are you to say I can't broaden my playing field?"

Sakura smirked then feigned anger, "Playing field, huh? I'll give you a _playing field_!" She leaned back in his lap bring her hand down to his crotch. Then turning to look him in the eye she roughly, but not hurtingly squeezed him. Never let it be thought that this kunoichi was submissive!

The sound of his senbon dropping from his mouth as he yelped was lost over the sound of all of their, including Sakura's, laughter. Gaining control of himself again he sat up and glared. Then thinking a bit he smiled coyly, "Well it would seem I have a kitten on my hands. Tell me kitten, can you purr?"

'This can't be good.' Sakura thought as she wanted to crawl out of her skin when Genma's arms rapped around her, one across her chest, the other around her hips chaining her to him. She was in horror when she felt his caramel haired head lean down in what she could only guess was to be kiss on her neck.

"That's enough Genma," Kakashi glared coldly, the table in silence.

Genma growled looking up, "Oh come on one-eye, I've been dieing for a good lay!"

"Go die on someone else's bed then," he replied calmly.

"Brr, did it just get cold in here?" Azuma asked taking a drag of his ever-present cigarette earning an elbow from Kurenai.

Genma and Kakashi glared at each other, poor Sakura caught in the middle. Then to everyone's surprise Gai burst into fits of sobs and laughter, "Ah, the sheer drama of beauty, love, and jealousy! No finer tale could ever be told!" Everyone at the table except Kakashi and Genma rolled their eyes.

Kakashi sighed looking bored again, "Just let her go alright? We're hungry and have one hell of a long mission starting tomorrow. So even if she wanted to she couldn't, okay?"

"Not that I'd even want to," she scoffed, "Besides you never know what kinds of diseases a stray dog may carry."

Anko snorted, Azuma laughed. Fun was had by all… unless you were Genma of course.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he huffed pushing her off his lap and onto the empty seat, "You can have her one-eye."

"Mission, huh?" Raidou asked looking at Sakura with a friendly smile "Must suck to have Kakashi for company, especially if it's a long one."

Sakura smiled back, "Tell me about it! At least I used to have teammates around. Now it's just going to be me fighting for his attention with those damn books!" Sakura huffed taking a drink of sake. That's when she thought of an amazing idea.

"Kakashi?" She asked sweetly.

"Sakura?" He mimicked.

She smiled broadly, "I'm ordering you to leave the porn here."

Kakashi nearly fell off his chair causing Azuma to spit out his drink, while the rest of the table stared in confusion. With in a second Kakashi recovered speaking in an aloof but warning tone, "Sakura it is unbecoming to abuse power and is the makings of a poor leader."

That's when Anko decided to speak for the table, "Don't tell me, you're in command of Kakashi?" Sakura held her head proudly while she nodded. Anko let out a bellow of laughter, "Screw the books make him show you his face…preferably while I'm in the room that is…"

Now there was a thought. Sakura turned back to Kakashi smiling sweetly an evil glint in her eyes, "Kakashi?"

He was turned away from her, eye twitching, "Sakura?" he asked still not turning around.

She waited a long time smiling at his back. Finally fed up with waiting Kakashi turned to face her, "What is it Sakura?"

He visibly flinched when she opened her mouth slowly, "Pass the sake please," she said simply while trying to keep a straight face when Anko and Raidou, who had been leaning in very close, fell over in surprise.

Kakashi sighed with relief not bothering to inform her that there was a bottle right in front of her, "Sure thing."

The rest of the night was a blur, mostly because of the all the sake being passed around, filled with great food and good laughs. More than once you could catch Sakura sighing with a smile thinking that this would be the last night she would be in Konoha in a long time. But she couldn't have thought of a better way to spend it.

Things started to wind down around mid-night and Sakura stood to find that the floor was quickly coming into view. Kakashi stuck out his arm to catch her around the middle before she fell. She grunted trying to push off him and back to standing, or wobbling more like, "I'm…gunna go…homezy now," she stated a matter-of-factly slurring every other word.

Kakashi sighed standing up, "Come on I'll take you," surprising for how much he drank, he only felt slightly dizzy.

Sakura tried to stand straight but failed miserably, "No," she said firmly, "I can manage just fine."

"Sure you can," Genma piped up holding a blonde on his lap, but in truth he wasn't fairing any better.

When Kakashi tried to lead her out the door she stubbornly resisted, "Right then." Before she could step away he bent down and tossed her onto his shoulder, "_Now_ lets go."

"Baka! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She bellowed pounding his back with her fists, "Put me down!"

Ignoring her completely Kakashi threw some bills of the table, "We're heading out. See you guys in a month or so."

He turned and walked away as though he didn't have a fuming kunoichi slung over his shoulder. As the table watched them walk away, they could her a distant "_We_ aren't going anywhere," from the pink haired drunkard, but that too was ignored.

When they got outside Kakashi drew in a deep breath, 'Really there's only so much of Azuma's smoking I can take.' He started walking, Sakura realizing he wasn't going to put her down, finally calmed.

"You know where I live right?" She asked propping her elbows up on his back. She waited for him to answer but it never came. Confused she tried twisting so she could see his face, "Kakashi?" Silence. Now she really wanted to know what he was doing. Pushing off his back to look over his shoulder she nearly screamed, "Hatake Kakashi put that damn book away and answer me!"

He bent his head with a sigh of defeat, "Yes of course I know where you live and it's not my fault I'm reading it."

"Oh, so you think it's mine?"

"Well yes, you're the one who told me I can't take them with me so I'm reading as much as I can before we leave," he stated gruffly.

"Oh," she said dejectedly. Laying back across his back she continued, "Well, I… I wasn't being serious…"

"Ah," was he reply. He _almost_ wished he hadn't been gruff but then again, how was he supposed to know that? "Then…well you shouldn't have said that."

"If that's your form of an apology, it excepted on one condition. Just please don't ignore me anymore," she pleaded in her still drunken state.

Kakashi stopped walking a little taken back. 'So she did notice…' It wasn't like he was rude or anything. It's just every time she saw him whether at HQ or on the street he treated her as though she was just some random acquaintance and not a man that was with her for a large chunk of her life. He'd raise a hand in greeting or on rare occasions state a quick 'Yo' but that's as far as it went.

At first she tried to convince herself that this was just his way of dealing with the loss and failure of his students. Then over time she began to think that he never really cared in the first place. 'We were just a long-term mission…or burden to him, nothing more.'

When they met at Sakura's party for finally making Jonin was the first time in years that she really got to talk to him. She felt like she was talking to a complete stranger. 'Did we ever really know him at all?'

"I wasn't ignoring you, Sakura," stated trough grit teeth.

"Really? What _do_ you call it then?" She remarked glaring at the back of his silver head.

He didn't answer for a long time, to the point were she thought he wasn't even going to answer, "Distancing myself," he finally said.

"Distancing yourself!" she fumed anger amplified by the alcohol, "After they left, when I needed you the most you 'distanced yourself'? Is your heart really that cold?"

"Sakura…" he warned. If there was one thing she knew about him to be always correct, it was the fact that he _hated_ to talk about things.

"Fine!" she fumed, "Just take me home." He gave no answer but did start walking again in the direction of her apartment.

The rest of the walk was in silence, which was just fine by him. The less talk the lass explanations. When they finally got to Sakura's apartment he put her down hoping she'd remember where her keys were. She did and immediately opened the door. Seeing she was sober enough he turned to walk away.

"Kakashi?" came her soft voice. He didn't turn around or even answer but he didn't walk away either, "I-I'm sorry."

He gave a simple nod in response before he poofed away. 'Just like him,' Inner Sakura remarked as she closed the door.

She sighed walking down the hall to her bedroom not even bothering to turn on a light. She did however when she got to her room. Sakura peeled herself out of the smelling clothes she wore and slipped into a tight red camisole and shorts. The bag containing her day's purchase was tossed to the side. She could worry about that in the morning. Right now she was physically and emotionally drained and just wanted the comfort of sleep. She turned off the light and crawled into bed. Before closing her eyes she looked up to her dresser spotting the photo from so long ago. She looked so happy standing in between Naruto and Sasuke with Kakashi leaning over them. It had been so long since she'd seen her 'boys'. Sasuke was still missing and Naruto was always out in the secret life that was ANBU.

'No, there's no use wallowing!' Inner Sakura chided.

Turning over gruffly she let what little numbing sleep she could wash her into dreamland, where everything made sense again and tears were a thing of the past.

* * *

(A/N): Sigh… sorry this took so long but having broken bones gives so much less time. The worst part is I've had this written in my notebook for almost two weeks now and just never got the time to type it. Question; Why is Genma always seen as a perv? I mean he was only mentioned briefly in both the manga and anime yet in Fan fictions that's always how he portrayed…Antiways reviews are much loved

**Lionness**


End file.
